Yours Truly
by JFresh21
Summary: Kurt knew his story was unique. He knew the day he fell in love with him he had a story that needed to be shared. So he wrote it all down. He never thought that it would become a bestselling novel, but he isn't complaining. His high school love story, now the romance novel of the century; if only Noah was around to share it with.
1. Prologue

**This story I am going to warn you now, is going to be the most difficult work of fiction I have ever written! The idea came to me based on the title of an album but the story itself is not a reflection of the album. At first this was just going to be a cute little story to just help be get over writer's block but this is the first story I sat down and planned from beginning to end. And not to toot my own horn, but I think it's going to be great! Lots of fun but lots of tears to come. I hope you will bare with me because I did just enter my senior year of high school so I will be busy but I promise to write as often as I can. **

Prologue

Kurt looked out into the crowd and smiled. He never thought this would be his life: book tours, readings, and signings. Hell, he never thought that he would ever be important enough to sign things for people (unless you counted signing for packages and receipts), and he never anticipated for these people to be fans of his work._ His work, _just the words alone were unreal. He would not really classify his life a work of fiction, but to the world it was.

He looked down at the cover of his novel and got the same thrill he did when he had first published it three months ago. The buzz about its release hadn't been big; honestly no one gave a crap about some Ohio kid with a novel coming out. But once the book hit stands, it sold copies by the thousands, and he had become a New York Times Bestseller and a fan favorite.

"So I think I'll read an excerpt from the final chapter if that's alright with you all." Kurt said shyly to the fifty or so people sitting in the room waiting for him.

A hand raised and he pointed to the woman who caught his attention. "Before you get started, we have a few questions we would love for you to answer."

"Sure." Kurt replied. "I'll answer three or four."

The woman stood and fixed the hem of her yellow pencil skirt as she did. "First off, congratulations on the Bestseller award, _Yours Truly _is an amazing book. Where did you get the inspiration to write this?"

Kurt sighed and looked down at the cover again. The cover art was a pile of handwritten letters sprawled over the page with a diary next to it with the words _Yours Truly _written in cursive across it. "I guess you could say that if I had an epic romance, this is what I would want it to be like." He replied looking back at the interviewer.

"When you wrote the characters Kaydon and Nicholas, did you have an instant picture in your head about what they looked like."

"Well," Kurt began, trying to block out the face that began to form in his mind. "I knew that Kaydon needed to be the vision of innocence and Nicholas needed to be the resident bad boy. It was the only way the story would work about."

The interview wrote something down and then looked back up to Kurt. "You said if you had an epic romance it would be like this, so have you not experienced the same type of love as your characters?"

"I have experienced love." Kurt stated. "But I don't think that I was fortunate to have it end up like in the story."

"One last question," She said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Fans want to know: you have made it big now and your story is absolutely wonderful. Who do you plan on sharing this joy with? Basically, is there someone special in your life?"

The tears started to form in his eyes as the question repeated in his mind. _I'll never have someone special. He's gone. _"No." He said quietly. He cleared his throat in hopes to eliminate some of the quivering. "I lost my special someone a long time ago."

**A/N: Next chapter hopefully by Wednesday. Review and tell me what you think so far and if you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 1

So** I was honestly so surprised I got any response at all, but what I did get made me so excited to share this story with you. I promise that I am going to work so hard on it for you guys because when I started planning this out I just imagined how much you all would love it. So I went ahead and posted this like a few hours early because you guys rock! I hope you enjoy.  
****FYI: This story takes place before season 3, so I won't follow any storyline of the show, but in the beginning and the end it takes place years later, and you will find out why later. **  
**ENJOY**

Chapter 1

It was almost senior year and Kurt Hummel couldn't be more excited. For years he had let other people ruin his life over the clothes he wore and his sexually. But he felt that this year no one was going to be able to ruin it for him.

This summer had been good for Kurt. Not only had he lost that last few pounds of baby weight, but he had matured as a person. He no longer felt like he needed to depend on a person or a group to be himself. He loved the glee club and he always would, but now he knew that not getting a solo or not having a duet partner wouldn't ruin his life anymore. For so long he had been depressed about feeling alone, be he was now to the point where he could respect his alone time.

Coming into himself had been one of many great things to happen to Kurt. He had started working out at the gym and now is happy to look at himself in the mirror without a shirt on. Even though he and Blaine had broken up, he was still happy, and he felt that it was the best for both of them. He and Finn were becoming close to the point that claiming each other as brother was more of an honor than a chore.

In short, summer had been good for Kurt. He hadn't been in contact with many of the kids in glee club, but that was mainly because everyone was busy with preparing for senior year, college, and summer jobs. But that was going to change now as the glee club planned a party to get reunited.

Of course word got out that there was going to be a party at Santana Lopez's house and more than just the 12 glee members wanted to come. Sure enough, the night of the party, Kurt arrived, Finn and Rachel at his side, and there were football players, Cheerios, and other "popular" kids mingling along with the glee club. Kurt was shocked to see that Artie was in a full blown conversation with some of the jocks about how their summer was going.

"I guess the barrier between glee and the rest of the school is tarnished." Rachel said hopefully as she walked into the living room of the Lopez residence.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Yentl." A familiar voice rang out over the music that was currently playing loudly. "The only reason everyone is so friendly is thanks to the bountiful booze supply in the kitchen."

Kurt couldn't help but to chuckle. Though Santana hasn't been very nice to him always, he always respected how witty the girl was.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Figures you would throw a party intended for the glee club only to get half of the school drunk simultaneously."

"What can you say? I'm a multitasker Berry." The Latin girl smirked.

Rachel and Finn excused themselves to get something to drink, but Kurt knew it was simply to get away from Santana. Santana left without a word and Kurt found himself standing in the living alone. He looked around looking for a familiar face but soon found that everyone around him were people who at one point said things to hurt him or watched in amusement/pity as he was tortured.

"Sucks not knowing anyone around you huh?" A voice spoke into his ear.

Kurt turned around and was surprised to see a smiling Noah Puckerman. The boy who once was pure badass with a cliché mohawk and baggy clothes, looked different. He still sported a mohawk, but the hairstyle had been trimmed and once baggy clothes were now slim fitting jeans (flattering to the boy's surprisingly round butt) and a tight fit v-neck.

"Hello Noah." Kurt smiled. "Not knowing people isn't that bad when you don't mind not knowing them."

"Kurt Hummel not wanting to know people?" He asked with mock surprise. "Gosh I didn't think I'd see the day.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "Joke all you want Noah but it really is nice to not be concerned about people who use to make your life hell."

"Do I fit under that category?" The Jewish boy asked with an eyebrow raised slightly.

Kurt looked the boy over and then returned to his hazel eyes. Kurt's smile widened as he shook his head. "No you don't. You're different than these jerks."

Noah smiled in return. "I'm glad you noticed. Now!" He said as he threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder and began to lead him towards another room. "I know you're a good kid and you don't do anything wrong, but it would make my night if I could get _the_ Kurt Hummel to have a drink with me."

"Don't underestimate me Puckerman, once you get me started you might not be able to get me to stop." Kurt teased as they reached the counter full of drinks.

Noah chuckled and smirked at Kurt as he started mixing liquor. "If I want you to stop, I'll make sure you do."

"Forceful are we?" Kurt questioned in amusement.

"Not forceful, I just always get what I want." He said with a wink.

Kurt laughed as he accepted the drink being handed to him. "So what have you been up to this summer Noah? Making ladies happy with your pool cleaning?"

"Unfortunately for them, I'm not." The jock said with a chuckle. He grabbed a bottle of tequila from the counter and the two started to walk toward the backyard. "I actually got a job over at Target before school ended."

Kurt couldn't help the shocked look that comes over his face. "Really Noah?"

"Shocking isn't it?" He smiles shyly. The pair took a seat on the brink ledge in the background that was slightly secluded from the house and its party goers.

"Not shocking." He said smiling. "It's very grown up of you."

Noah turned his head to the side while he smiled, if it weren't so dark outside, Kurt would have sworn he saw the boy blush. Kurt and Noah both sat quietly as they watched the craziness of the summer night party. The two go on and talk ever few minutes to ask about family and other parts of their summers, but for the most part they sit quietly and enjoy each other's presence. Kurt sipped down his drink and held his cup out for the jock to pout him more, much to Noah's surprise.

"Bad ass Hummel, I like it!" He cheered.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sipped some more. "I'm not being bad ass, I'm just enjoying myself."

"Right and I'm not the ultimate sex shark!" The jock said sarcastically. "Face it Hummel, just being around me has rubbed off on you a little bit."

Kurt took a long sip of his drink as he thought of his reply. As he swallowed, he mustered up all the confidence he had in him and turned to Noah. He set wrapped his hand that wasn't holding his drink around the back of Noah's neck and pulled him in until their lips connected.

It was an odd sensation, or at least odder than it had felt when Kurt kissed Blaine. There was something about the kiss that made the boy feel jitters in him stomach. Shocked to find that McKinney's running back was following his lead, Kurt pulled back and smirked.

"Is that something Noah Puckerman would do?" Kurt asked being smug.

As he looked though, his expression faded. In front of him sat a confused looking boy. That's when reality sunk in. No longer was Kurt's judgment clouded by the alcohol haze, he now understood what he had done and who he'd done it to.

"Oh God, Noah I am so sorry." Kurt said quickly. He set his cup down and stood immediately. "I don't know what I was thinking, I-I-I guess that I wasn't thinking. W-we were just playing around and I—oh God I am so sorry!"

Noah shook his head and stood up as well. "No its totally cool." He said smoothly. "Its just the booze telling you what to do, it's not a big deal Kurt."

Kurt crossed his arms over himself and looked around the backyard. Everyone was still in their own element and no one seemed to have noticed anything that happened between the two. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Kurt," Noah said, setting his drink down as well. He reached over and undid Kurt's arms and held both of the boy's hands in his. "Dude, it's fine. I'm not making a big deal about it and you shouldn't either. We're cool bro."

Kurt smiled, but if Noah were paying close attention, he's see the smile never reached the pale boy's eyes. "Okay."

"Cool." Noah said smiling. "I know this is going to seem like a cop out, but I have to leave now. I promised my ma I'd be home before midnight so she can go into the hospital for the late shift."

Kurt didn't believe him. He knew the boy was just making an excuse to get away from him and figure out how to be mad without upsetting him. "Well thanks for hanging out with me, it was fun." Kurt said politely.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Call me in a few days and we'll hang out before summers over." Noah said. With a final smile, the boy turned and headed into the house to leave.

Kurt felt like an idiot. He had just ruined a perfectly fun conversation, and party nonetheless, with a stupid kiss. He sat back down on the brick ledge and crossed his skinny jean covered legs. He propped his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand. _Way to make the best of your summer Kurt_, he thought to himself as he watched people continue to party and dance to the blaring music.

**I hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter I'll try to have up by Friday or Saturday. Thanks**


End file.
